


Fuck Me

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Gym Sex, Loud Sex, M/M, No Lube, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Futakuchi pisses off Kogane...Kogane fucks him??
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Koganegawa Kanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Fuck Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happy's Dream Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054417) by [happy_harkey_choco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_harkey_choco/pseuds/happy_harkey_choco). 



Ao3 Dateko

This story was inspired by “Happy's Dream” Collection by happy_harkey_choco

The first part was inspired that story but I added a little twist to it and continued it;)

P.s: my writing isn’t very great so bare with me here

Koganegawa was having a very rough day. He slept late which resulted in him waking up late and going to school tired and exhausted. And the fact that Koganegawa had practice after school was the only thing that was keeping him motivated to go through the day.

He might not like school but he certainly does like practice.

And boy did Koganegawa feel the day pass by very slowly which drove him nuts, he really couldn’t wait for practice! 

When the bell finally rang for last period, he got up quickly and rushed his way down the hall to the gym jumping up and down like a little puppy. He was just as energetic as ever and he didn’t let the fact that he slept late, stop him from being excited for practice.

When he reached the gym, everyone was already starting to warmup and he didn’t waste time before hurrying and joining them. 

Practice went very smoothly than expected. He had set for his teammates and sometimes it was successful and sometimes it weren’t, but that didn’t ruin his mood, instead he tried to fix it. That it is reason why Koganegawa is very loved by his teammates.

————  
Everyone had already packed up and left. Everyone except for Futakuchi and Koganegawa. Futakuchi has asked Koganegawa to stay later than everyone to practice spiking because Koganegawa was going to need it if he wanted to trick his opponents and score a win.

Koganegawa, like we said earlier, was already exhausted even though he was excited for practice, he was worn down by it, but he still had some little energy left to practice some spiking with Futakuchi.

Futakuchi grabbed a ball and immediately went to the court "Alright, so the dump attack you did in our last match was pretty good, but I want you to get better at it."

Koganegawa nodded without hesitation.

As Futakuchi set the ball, Koganegawa started running and then he jumped.

As he jumped, everything played in slow motion, the ball stopping right before Koganegawa and him hitting it with his palm as it made a ‘bam’ sound and hit the floor, rolling away.

Koganegawa felt very satisfied and happy with that hit, but Futakuchi was not pleased “WHAT WAS THAT?? IT WASN’T POWERFUL ENOUGH! HIT IT AGAIN” Futakuchi demanded 

Koganegawa jumped yet once again and hit it with all that he’s got one more time. 

“AGAIN!” Futakuchi’s voiced echoed in the court, Koganegawa obliged. Again and again and yet again, Koganegawa’s hit the ball over and over not stopping to catch his breath. 

Koganegawa might have good stamina but at this point his head was spinning and his entire muscle system was about to shut down.

“COME ON!! ARE YOU EVEN TRYING?!” Futakuchi’s works hit Koganegawa like a truck, because, yes, Koganegawa was trying all he can and it seemed like it it wasn’t enough to Futakuchi. 

Koganegawa held back in his exhaustion and decided to spike the ball one more time. When he landed he expected to be told something nice but instead he got a “ITS NOT POWERFUL ENOUGH!! ” HARDER! SLAM IT DOWN HARDER! DO IT HARDER!!” from Futakuchi 

Something finally cut the down the rope of patience in Koganegawa. Koganegawa’s breath hitches as he stood up and bolted towards Futakuchi slamming him against the nearest wall. Instead of protesting, Futakuchi felt his libido arising within him. 

“ENOUGH” Koganegawa said with hitched breath that showed how much he has been worn out. “I’ll show you ‘Harder’” Koganegawa said staring daggers right into Futakuchi’s eyes before pressing himself right at Futakuchi’s lips without any before hand warnings

Futakuchi felt something arise as Koganegawa pressed himself deeper and deeper into the kiss 

When Koganegawa stopped to catch his breath he looked at Futakuchi who already looked like a mess. Face red, heavy breathing, and hair all messed up just from kissing.

Shit—this sight turned Koganegawa on and with his exhaustion and pent up energy he’s been storing up since morning, it was harder than ever. His hormones were running wild and he couldn’t hold back—more like, he wasn’t even going to hold back

Koganegawa didn’t hesitate and immediately attacked Futakuchi’s sensitive neck, immediately landing on a sweet spot. 

Futakuchi’s brain response was lagging, he had no idea what was going on except that there was this really good feeling in his neck and—

“Kogane NO—!” Futakuchi said but Moaned out the first word. Koganegawa had slipped his hand near Futakuchi’s waist band and snuck a finger in from the side which sent extreme shivers down Futakuchi’s back and down in his genital areas

“Aha” a soft breath echoes in the court that came from Futakuchi’s defenseless self.

Koganegawa bit down on a part of the other man’s neck that made him receive a moan in ecstasy. 

“Kogane please wait” Futakuchi says trying not to get tricked by Koganegawa’s tricks. 

“Hmm?” Koganegawa says, immediately humping on Futakuchi’s rising bulge through their short fabric which drove a really cute sound out of Futakuchi’s lips.

“Oho, you want me to stop?” Koganegawa asks giving another sweet hump on Futakuchi. Making the other male lose his balance a little 

Poor Futakuchi ;(  
But the fun still hasn’t started yet ;)

“Ah—yes—No” Futakuchi moans, stroking his hands through Koganegawa’s hair.

“Oh...then...do you want to be fucked like a slut then?” Koganegawa says not making this easy for Futakuchi by humping him harder this time

“NO STOP—“ Futakuchi whimpers.

“Then why are you liking this?” Koganegawa asks

You see...this isn’t their first time to end up like this. Their first time was rather a mystery. They were quarreling to the outcome of Koganegawa becoming angry and slamming Futakuchi to the lockers. 

Koganegawa heard weird noises coming from Futakuchi only to realize that he have turned Futakuchi on and now has a rising length in his pants.

All Koganegawa did was laugh and confuse Futakuchi.  
“Why are you laughing?” Futakuchi asks, whimpering  
“Shit—you like this?” Koganegawa’s aggressive dominate side starts to show. “Oh you like being smashed into like a little bitch?” Koganegawa asks, with an obvious grin.

Futakuchi was seriously taken aback. He had no idea how such an innocent, sweet looking Angel, turned to Satan in a matter of seconds 

And when it was expected the least, it happenend

“AH AH AGHNN— KOGANE—KOGANE!!” Futakuchi was moaning loudly as Koganegawa’s hips thrust roughly into him.

Futakuchi was pinned to the wall and had his legs around Koganegawa, his hole dripping lewd juices and making squelching sounds that filled the room other than Futakuchi’s keening. 

After that time, they always ended finding each other running back to each other wanting to bang  
————  
“Then why are you liking this?” Koganegawa asks 

“I-I don’t like it!!” Futakuchi squirms 

“Are you embarrassed?” Koganegawa slips a hand in Futakuchi’s pants.

“N-no” The Brown haired boy gulps as Koganegawa rubs his thighs.

Koganegawa makes his way on both Futakuchi’s thighs and going to his stomach, purposely leaving the area where Futakuchi needs the most attention. His cock

It was obvious Koganegawa was teasing Futakuchi and that Futakuchi was falling for it desperately 

“You—really have no respect for your senpai—“ Futakuchi says but was stopped midway by a gasp when Koganegawa squeezed his ass.

“I’ll just keep teasing you till you admit that you like it, Futakuchi~San” Koganegawa hums “in fact, I’ll keep teasing you till you go crazy or cum in your pants” 

“No-“ Futakuchi murmurs at the thought of it

“Or...I could bang you all you want and all you have to do is admit to me that you like it..that you like taking my cock up your hole...that you like being banged by your kouhai” 

“Please...” Futakuchi murmurs

“I can’t hear you” Koganegawa says, damn well knowning what he said the first time 

“Please...” Futakuchi repeats what he said louder.

“Louder, Kenjj”

“PLEASE...!!” Futakuchi screams. “Please fuck me...like a little...slut” Futakuchi murmurs the last word

Koganegawa chuckles a little and grins “Alright”

Not leaving a millisecond, Koganegawa stripped down Futakuchi’s shorts and underwear exposing his sensitive areas to the air. 

“On your knees” Koganegawa demands and Futakuchi obliges.

Futakuchi puts his hand in Koganegawa’s pants, searching for the target till finally grabbing it out.

He licked the tip before taking it all in.

Koganegawa sighs in pleasure. The pool feeling of pleasure that forms in Koganegawa’s stomach is always the best.

“Haaa~” Koganegawa freely express his approval 

Futakuchi bops his head up and down, matching with Koganegawa’s slow thrust.

“Get up” demands kogane and Futakuchi listens.

Wrapping his arms around Futakuchi’s thighs , he lifts him up to remove the height difference.

“I thought you were tired?” Asks Futakuchi  
“Not anymore” Koganegawa answers

Futakuchi suddenly moans when Koganegawa puts himself at his entrance.

“I haven’t even put it in yet” chuckles Koganegawa, spreading open Futakuchi’s legs and pinning them to the wall to hold him still.

Koganegawa thrusts once, twice, thrice and Futakuchi loses it and melts down in a moaning mess. 

Futakuchi warps his arm around Koganegawa for support.

“AHAAA—kogane” Futakuchi moans. 

“Kenjj...” Koganegawa sighs.

The feeling was amazing as always, though Koganegawa won’t really say it out loud, he loves the way Futakuchi seems composed and strong on the court but melts all the way beneath him like that

“Faster...please” Futakuchi manages to say.

Koganegawa obliges and starts thrusting faster.

“How come when I tell you to thrust..” Futakuchi moans in the middle “you listen and oblige...but when I tell you hit the ball harder, you—“

“AAAAAHHH—“ Futakuchi was stopped in the middle by an angry thrust from Koganegawa that shut him up.

“You tell me...to spike over and over and over again” Koganegawa moans in the middle. “But have you ever stopped to think that maybe I’m tired?” Koganegawa says but he wasn’t so sure that Futakuchi heard because he was busy enjoying the pleasure.

“F-fasterrrr~” Futakuchi hugs Koganegawa

And faster Koganegawa goes making such delicious moans escape Futakuchi’s throat and releasing them into Koganegawa’s ear.

Koganegawa buried his face in Futakuchi’s neck to hide his blushing face. These moans that were directly in Koganegawa’s ear made him shiver and feel weak and made him let out unintentional vocal moans. Though Koganegawa won’t admit, he can be very vocal if he wants. He’s not moaning freely because he only wants to hear Futakuchi’s screams, moans and please.

"Ah- shit, Kogane- harder, slam it in harder-!!" Futakuchi tugs on Koganegawa’s shirt.

Slamming harder into him and making him scream. 

“You like that~?” He licks Futakuchi’s ear. 

All Futakuchi can do it is whimper and keen in ecstasy and pleasure.

Koganegawa repositions himself for his own comfort but what he didn’t know is that he reached something 

“AHHH KOGANE—KEEP HITTING THAT SPOT RIGHT THERE—YEAH RIGHT THERE—OHHHH” 

Koganegawa had reached Futakuchi’s sweet spot, ramming into it as hard as he can.

“F-eels...gggooooood” Futakuchi sighs and oh god Koganegawa almost felt himself cum right then and there

“You fucking slut” Koganegawa whisper chuckles trying his best not to moan.

“YES RAM INTO ME DEEPER, HARDER, FASTER, MAKE ME YOUR SLU—HNGHHHH” 

Usually Koganegawa does the dirty talking but today it seems like Futakuchi is having a strike at it.

Koganegawa’s breath shakes as he goes faster, feeling the exhaustion from earlier today start to hit him.

“KANJI—AH FUCK—“ Futakuchi moans.

Koganegawa looks at Futakuchi who sees that his eyes are rolled all the way back, head thrown back, and his back arched. He immediately stops “No no no, you’re not gonna cum yet” he says 

“YOU FUCKING BASTARD” Futakuchi cries out hitting Koganegawa on his back. 

With silence, both of their heavy breathes can be heard.

“Kanji....please” Futakuchi whispers. 

Koganegawa thursts once “please what, Futakuchi, what is it you want”

“I-I want you...to come inside me and make me cum my brains out” Futakuchi sighs

“Futakuchi...all you have to do is admit what I told you earlier” Koganegawa whispers into Futakuchi ears and giving in another thrust.

“ I love it-“ Futakuchi murmurs 

“You love what?” Koganegawa starts thrusting again not stopping but going very slowly.

“I love it when you—AH— when you ram your cock inside me...when you hit that one spot” Futakuchi moans

“Mhm..and?” Koganegawa plants a kiss on Futakuchi’s neck. That’s definitely leaving marks tomorrow.

“I love it when you call me a slut...your slut, I love it when you bang me up on the wall, I love it when you moan or call my name” Futakuchi continues, moaning more as Koganegawa starts picking up speed.

Shit—Koganegawa was gonna come any second now. 

“I love it when youuuuu—“ Futakuchi says but ends up moaning in the end.

Any thrust now and Koganegawa will explode—

“I love being banged...by my kouhai!! Because he feels so-AH-good” Futakuchi feels himself almost getting there

Koganegawa thrusts, hitting Futakuchi sweet spot once sending him near the edge.

“ and—HAAAAA— I love it when you...fuck me senseless....” Futakuchi manages to say.

And that’s it...that’s all it took to make Koganegawa take one big thrust, moaning as he released And filled Futakuchi to the brim.

Koganegawa didn’t stop and he kept pushing and banging into Futakuchi, making sure he hit his sweet spot. 

Futakuchi’s moans were getting louder and louder and his breaths were getting heavier and heavier and then—

“KOGANE—AHHHHHH” Futakuchi moans as he feels himself shaking in Koganegawa’s grip and releasing all over his and Koganegawa’s face and shirts.

Koganegawa fully stopped and leaned in to rest in Futakuchi’s shoulder but still didn’t pull himself out.

Futakuchi was gasping for air as he held Koganegawa tightly.

Koganegawa looked up and gave Futakuchi a kiss.

“Fuck” Futakuchi shook in shivers as Koganegawa pulled himself out.

Juices from Koganegawa’s release and Futakuchi’s wetness fell from Futakuchi’s hole and pooled on the floor in such a sexy way

Koganegawa put down Futakuchi who was barely able to stand because he was exhausted.

“You good?” Kogane asks, back to his normal innocent self

All Futakuchi could do is just hold on to Kogane and groan


End file.
